gupotopediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Bart-W
Welcome! Hi Bart-W -- we're excited to have Głupotopedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela Ważar Nie, Jawia to inny projekt. Ewentualnie Półwysep Imberyjski, na którym leży Ważar, został zastąpiony przez władze w 1900 roku sfingowanym Półwyspem Iberyjskim - wiesz, coś podobnego do Albanii, ale na odwrót - aby ukryć prawdę przed światem. Tak więc w naszym świecie Hiszpania i Portugalia byłyby wciąż ułudą, o której nieprawdziwości nikt nie wie, a w kanonie prawda zostałaby odkryta. GigaWaTT 17:34, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Bombki uwagi Czy mógłbyś zrobić artykuł o Ozan'dre Shan ? Bombka190 15:46, maj 25, 2010 (UTC) :A długo jeszcze zajmnie Ci to ? Bombka190 17:24, maj 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Gdzie leży Szeżar. Mógłby być na Imberyskim obok Ważaru. OK ? 83.9.135.116 12:29, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Może lepiej zostawić źródła. Są niepotrzebne - póki co. Zajmij się Ozan'dre Shan. Bombka190 12:26, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) O co chodzi z tym Done ? Bombka190 17:08, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) To zrób jeszcze tego pierwszego króla. Dodałem jego daty. Wcześniej był Ulryk van Insectus od 2013. Bombka190 17:23, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok z imieniem, to nie nazwisko, a integralna część jego imienia. Zrób tego Harnnena Będzie tak. 2013-2039 van Insectus 2039-2078 [[Harnnen] Bombka190 18:37, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Ale kim on będzie ? Poprzednikiem Harnnena ? Bombka190 19:27, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) A przed nim kto był ? Bo pasowałoby jeszcze kilku królów zrobić. Ja Mokirów w długi weekend skończę. Bombka190 20:12, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Przed Alrieken von Insectus był jego ojciec Hibderrek von Insectus (lata panowania 1999-2013). Ok ? Bombka190 16:03, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Proszę o odpowiedź!. Bombka190 16:44, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Część zrobiona : Użytkownik:Bombka190/brudnopis Bombka190 17:11, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Nowych władców dopisuję już tylko na twojej liście królów. Bombka190 17:28, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) A od kiedy ma 1 król panować ? Jest mi to do rozplanowania potrzebne. Bombka190 17:46, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Czyli nie ma jakieś daty powstania Zakonu Insektów ??? I zabierz się za nastepnego wladce Bombka190 17:49, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy zrobisz kolejnego władcę ? Bo chciałbym by do końca długiego weekendu byli przynajmniej od 100 w wzwyż władcy zrobieni. Bombka190 18:13, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) A dzisiaj mógłbyś zrobić ze dwóch jeszcze ?Bombka190 18:20, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Zaglądasz tu jeszcze ?? Bo miałeś królów robić, a tu ni słuchu. ni artu, ni nic. Bombka190 20:27, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) ? Jesteś tu jedynym adminem? Bo jeśli nie, to mógłbyś zrobić listę adminów. [[User:Mar98EK|'Wielki M']] 08:06, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) Mark98 Proponowałbym bloka na 24 h i pokazanie mu brudnopisu bo art nie zrobiony do końca nie może wisieć w głównej. Bombka190 09:01, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin Ok. Ale mniej więcej ile cię nie będzie ? Bombka190 11:07, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) A cóż to za afery ? I przygotuj przez ten czas kolejnego władcę tak, żeby go przed następną niedzielą wrzucić. Bombka190 11:18, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) Już nie zabezpieczę. Daj mi admina. Bombka190 12:44, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) To niech najpierw jakaś reprezentacja będzie. Bombka190 17:55, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) Mapa Przygotowuję mapę Europy z tymi państwami. Zrobi się jakiś ład wreszcie. Bombka190 10:16, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) Po pierwsze - to mapa Europy po drugie - Śląski i Szwajcarię dorobię. Po trzecie - Półwysep Imberyjski został zastąpiony Iberyjskim ,a po ujawnieniu Hiszpania i Portugalia dostali skrawki terytoriów jako rekompensatę/. Po czwarte - to mapa przerabiana więc dwóch półwyspow nie zrobię.Bombka190 12:09, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) Niestety nie da się poprawić. Więc Szwajcaria jest częścią Karwantu ale ma wlasna reprezentacje tak samo ślaski i polska. Bombka190 12:17, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) Tylko nie ró osobno Imberyjskiego i Iberyjskiego bo to to samo. Bombka190 12:30, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) Nie mam jej. To była jakaś stara mapa która z 6 lat mi na kompie leżała. Bombka190 13:17, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) Czemu usuwasz mapę. Ona jest fajna i gdzieś musi być. Bombka190 10:09, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Dodałem, ale z powodu złamanego paznokcia nie narysowałem tego zbyt równo, przepraszam. GigaWaTT 13:27, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Czy mógłbyś zrobić art - Cesarstwo Zachodniotureckie ? Bombka190 19:19, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) A i jeszcze Hibderrek. Bombka190 15:57, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Nie miałem zamiaru zabić Gevary, Kadero i Waznikowej. Umarł Geener i Puteranowa. Bombka190 10:01, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) Naprawdę ? Nic się nie płaci. Dzięki za informację. Uwierzyłem bo niektóre IRCi są po jakimś czasie płatne. Bombka190 10:02, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) http://rozmowki.tja.pl/?k=vblgsm - takie cóś mi się przypomniało. GigaWaTT 11:59, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Piszą mi,że masz bana bo nie płaciłeś. Wolę nie wchodzic. Odpisz Bombka190 14:51, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC Wpadnij na chwilę na IRC #conlanger. GigaWaTT 15:43, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Nie mam gg, pisz na maila wahadłowiec4@poczta.onet.pl Bombka190 17:40, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Napisałem Ci dwa maile, ale nie wiem czy doszły. Bombka190 14:03, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) Chcesz pójść do więzienia z łamanie autorskich ? Bombka190 10:49, lip 15, 2010 (UTC) :Przecie nikt sie nie kapnie. A to fair-use. APO na kija to wszystko? Ej Bart! Wracaj no! 07:03, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) Myśleliśmy, że nie wrócisz. Nie zabieraj mi admina. Proszę. Bombka190 14:37, sie 12, 2010 (UTC) Błagam, nie zabieraj mi admina. Bombka190 14:46, sie 12, 2010 (UTC) Jako największa kretynka 21 wieku wnoszę o to, by wszystkie zmiany, które usiłowaliśmy wprowadzić, zostały zaakceptowane, ot co! Jasnowidzka 18:55, sie 12, 2010 (UTC) Mam podnietę, bo mam arta o sobie! Proszę PAAANAAA! Bart. Te decyzje były podjęte na szybko. Radzę - zastanów się. I tak mamy mało czytelników i jesteśmy tu prawie sami. Przemyśl, czy nie warto zaakceptować. A przy okazji - wejdź na IRCa głupotopedii (gupotopedia). Chcę z Tobą pogadać. 12:19, sie 13, 2010 (UTC) :Na IRCa pliz :) Mrówa 19:29, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Ej Bart Miszyn Komplid! łot iz jor kłeszczyn, maj bos ent imperejtor? PL: dawaj pytanie 14:44, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm.... Czyżby w Sparcie? Ale jak to mówi Bombka, nie mam być humorystyczny, więc - w Polsce do 2032, w Słowenii do 2125, a od 2125 do teraz w Polonii, jeśli zaś miasto jest Śląskie leży w Śląsku. Prosze o pozytywne rozpatrzenie za wyczerpującą odpowiedź 19:46, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) ::A może.......... poprostu w Polsce? Mrowa57 19:47, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Dzięks Ubiegam się o pozwolenie na poprawki w CSSie, zmianę celu miesiąca (to potem) i OPa na IRCu (cel jeszcze z lipca na nim jest...) Dziękuję :) ::::Ej, a jak mam level-up'nąć na wyższy level admina? 19:56, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Pierdylnij to (choć ja bym dał do MONOBOOKa, nie Monaco): body { background: #f9f9f9 url("http://images.wikia.com/uncyclopedia/images/a/a4/Orchidbg3.jpg") 0px 0px no-repeat; } 20:00, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) To kimaj, ale najpierw daj prawa, bo w monaco'sie nie mogę grzebać :P :Ale o co chodzi? ::Sie jutro zrobi. Idziemy spać Mrowa57 20:10, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Logo To zróbmy na sposób Nonsy. Łączymy baloniki i logo w jedną grafikę, przesyłamy jako nową wersję Plik:Wiki.png i jest git (tak jak ze wstążką było). PS OMG! Jak ty wytrzymujesz z tym Saphire... MAKABRA! 09:53, sie 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ale jak sie prześle nowe logo to bedzie tu i tu. A z resztą: Bart! Jast nas tu 6 chyba! I chyba wszyscy używają monobooka 10:03, sie 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Ja też używam Monaco - Beach. 14:28, sie 22, 2010 (UTC) Szefie! Jesteś potrzebny: *WTF is broń palna? - kłótnia adminów. *Co to za syf? - lipne grafiki czekają . *Mam zezwolenie? na konkurs? (o ile bedą chętni ). *Na IRCu ni ma opów. Temat leży od lipca PS: będę się bawił LEGOsami jak ty 20:44, sie 22, 2010 (UTC) *I jeszcze ostatni G:MP Łaziska Proszę o odblokowanie mnie na Łaziskach, właśnie miałem wstawiać piękny art o Łaziskach Dolnych, a tu banan. Bombka190 09:31, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Nie będę już zadawał pytań i ostrzeżeń pisał. Tylko odblokuj. Proszę. Bombka190 13:04, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiedziałem, ale czemu nadal jestem zablokowany. Bombka190 13:29, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Wejdź na IRC. Bombka190 18:53, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Więc co z tym welcomami ? Bombka190 19:42, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Nglumuntrowie, gluegentrowie i ngluengtrowie czy jakoś tam. Czym oni się różnią ?Bombka190 11:54, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC)~ ~ Mrowa jest niczym, uprawnienia dostał bez mojej zgody Ale to nie nonsa by cały art był śmieszny. Możemy ustalić, że takie arty podpadną pod NK (niekanon). Co ty na to ? Bombka190 17:44, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Ale bez przesady humoru - art musi mieć treść. Bombka190 17:57, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) A jak próbny dobrze przejdę to wrócę na admina (chociaż mudżyna) ? Za wszytkie zasługi rolla moglibyście dać. Bombka190 15:22, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) Śmiechowo Look At'My Huge Tits rozumiem :P A to drugie to chodzi o Kaszkerium? ide se na dwa dni. rozruszajcie gupoto przez ten czas :> Dom Śmierci Czy mógłbyś odtworzyć (choćby na trochę) artykuł Dom Śmierci? Z tego co pamiętam było to nawet śmieszne i chciałbym legalnie wyeksportować to hasło na Bezsensopedię. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:12, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) * Dzięki. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 19:49, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Powitanie Źle trafiony użytkownik a tak w ogóle projekt rzeczywiścię jest zniszczony macię tu z 7 nieaktywnych adminów.wściekły admin (dyskusja) 19:38, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Re Przecież się podpisałem, a tak w ogóle czytam na razię sajensfiszon by móc się po uczyć (pierwszy raz jak tu byłem myślałem że to cuś w stylu Nonsenopedi lub besensopedi.sajensfikszon (dyskusja) 05:26, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? Zaglądasz tu czasami? Gupotopedia upada, już upadła, a ty nic z tym nie robisz.Cheterbox109 (tu się wyżalać) 05:59, mar 26, 2013 (UTC)